The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mukrock’.
The new Aglaonema plant is the product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new full, dense and compact Aglaonema plants with good plant vigor, interesting and unique leaf shapes and variegation patterns, resistance to pathogens and pests and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Aglaonema plant is the product of a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor on Mar. 6, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Aglaonema hybrida identified as code number AG-2004-24, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Aglaonema tenuipes, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April, 2005 as a single plant from within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aglaonema plant by cuttings and divisions in a controlled environment in Tiruporur, Chennai, India since September, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.